1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a controlling method of the image processing apparatus, and a storage medium for storing a program to perform the controlling method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a full-color multifunctional machine has been in widespread use according to its price reduction and high functionality. According to such a circumstance, a demand for achieving both low running costs and color printing has increased gradually. For this reason, a printing function which enables printing using two colors of, e.g., black and red has been in widespread use. Incidentally, in the following description, black, white, red, green, blue, cyan, magenta and yellow will be simply indicated respectively by symbols Bk, W, R, G, B, C, M and Y as a matter of convenience.
With respect to the printing using the two colors, there is a technique of automatically determining by which color the printing should be performed, based on color information and a color range included in a full-color designation command. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-240361, in a case where two colors of black and red are used, it is possible to perform color printing to a certain area and perform monochrome printing to another area.
However, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-240361, since it is automatically determined for each area whether to perform the color printing or the monochrome printing, following problems are caused. That is, despite a user's intention, color printing may not be performed to the area to which a user wishes to perform the color printing. On the contrary, despite a user's intention, color printing may be performed to the area to which a user wishes to perform the monochrome printing.
The present invention has been completed in order to solve the above-described problem, and an object thereof is to display a plurality of various preview images in a case where color printing is performed to a specific area of image data and monochrome printing is performed to another area.